


Trophy

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Obikin Big Bang, Obikin Big Bang 2018, Omega Verse, One Shot, Past Anidala, Regret, Slavery, Suitless Vader, They Need Couples Counseling, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vaderkin, accidental abuse, dubcon, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: The days before that fateful day on Mustafar felt like a lifetime ago to the hermit resident of the Tatooine deserts. Despite only a little more than a year having passed. Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is prepared to living out the rest of his days alone in the sand and sun, he's not prepared, however, for a series of bad choices to lead him out of his exile and right back into the hands of the monster who had consumed his once most trusted friend, Anakin Skywalker.But is Anakin truly lost forever?





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Edit: This has been translated into Chinese:  
> http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=254546&page=1&extra=#pid4599882

Art by [cordeanddorme](https://cordeanddorme.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

Perhaps it was a mistake that he no longer traveled with his lightsaber on his belt. The weapon he'd spent most of his life trusted to. A Jedi's lightsaber is his life. It is his protection, his defense, his offense, his warning to those who mean harm…

And yet, he was no longer a Jedi. The Jedi were no longer. Carved from the galaxy and leaving behind only spilled blood. Masters, Knights, Padawans, Corps members, and even the younglings had been slaughtered, leaving so very few survivors. Survivors forced to run, hide, and exile themselves to a world where they do not exist.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jedi, General of the Clone Wars, and the renowned Negotiator was gone, dead alongside his Jedi brothers and sisters. In his stead sat Ben Kenobi, a strange hermit living in the hot sands of Tatooine. He was a mystery to all others upon the dusty rock, so long void of the life-giving water that had once been plentiful. He was left alone, for the most part. Rumors of wizardry kept most away from his home and surrounding lands he used to tend a small herd of Banthas, and he had learned quickly the local tricks of keeping the predatory creatures away from his livestock.

He was a hermit, not a Jedi, and hermits didn't carry lightsabers. They didn't use the Force. They did nothing that would draw attention to themselves. They stayed hidden from society, tucked away in their lonely solitude.

Of course he did use the Force sparingly when it was needed, but his lightsaber would give him away too quickly. There was a bounty on every surviving Jedi, and lightsabers served as identification. He kept his tucked away safely locked in a trunk of his past. His old journals, keepsakes from those he'd loved and lost… Everything he could not bare to part from, yet could not keep within sight for the pain in his heart would grow too great. Everything dear to Obi-Wan Kenobi locked away where Ben Kenobi didn't have to remember.

Instead of a lightsaber, Ben Kenobi kept a staff on hand. Something that was practical for his new life. It provided him with aid in traveling on foot over rocky terrain, it allowed him to herd his animals when they grew stubborn, and it provided him with a weapon to fend off danger to himself or his bantha. With the staff, he didn't need his old lightsaber.

Or so he had convinced himself over his first year of exile as he trained daily with it, getting used to its weight in his hands and how it felt swinging through the sandy air. He knew the shock to his joints he'd need to expect when it struck a target. It only lacked proper deflection to any blaster bolts sent his way. However, things like blasters were an oddity on the outer rim planet. It was unlikely to be a weapon he'd face.

But it was perhaps a mistake to leave such things of his past behind. He'd grown too comfortable in his exile. Felt too safe and he was unprepared for the fact that while Obi-Wan would be in danger should he be discovered, but that Ben could also be in danger for an entirely different reason. A reason he never had to think of before because he had been a Jedi with connections that allowed him to a very rare but effective medical drug. One he no longer had access to, and one he had forgotten about.

He was an omega. One who now lived as nature intended. Though a lifetime on suppressors had taken its toll and his heats hit him with no rhyme or reason rather than a easily predicted monthly schedule that most omegas had. His suppressors had made his heat non-existent and masked his scent greatly. Omega Jedi were often thought to be betas because of it, and he had gotten used to the life of a beta. He had forgotten the dangers omegas of the galaxy faced every day.

Omegas were rare in the galaxy, and highly sought-after. Particularly in the outer rim where slavery was still legal and the main source of wealth. Omegas who were born or ventured there would more likely than not fall into the hands of slavers to become possessions. Pleasure workers when younger and forced to bare child after child when older, the children born into slavery regardless of the nature they showed.

To slavers it didn't matter if the omega was mated or not. Though unmated omegas, like Obi-Wan, were more valuable and worth a much larger price.

He should have been more careful.

Sitting in a seedy old cantina for a beverage that tasted sour but did its alcoholic job was a risk too great, yet there he sat, his cloaks pulled tight around him in hopes of hiding his scent as he sipped his drink. He'd just gotten through his latest heat and feeling drained, all he wanted was something strong to help him forget.  He never expected to be discovered, though he should have.

Firm hands came down on his shoulders and he felt a heavy body lean down into him, rough, chapped lips of a non-human brushing against his ear as a gruff voice whispered to him.

"Be a good little boy, sweet thing, and you won't get hurt. Stand up and follow me."

The former Jedi bowed his head and glanced to the side to look at the opposing figure. He waved his hand in a small motion, his thumb and two fingers outstretched comfortably as the other two stayed curled and relaxed.

"I am not worth the trouble." He suggested in a low voice laced with the Force.

It almost worked and Obi-Wan felt the man's grip falter before tightening even harder. He was only just strong enough to resist the suggestion, leaving the former Jedi to curse under his breath as his hand slipped down to grip the staff he had leaning against the table.

"Come now, stand up and calmly walk out. We don't want to make a scene, now do we?"

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and moved as if to obey the command, just long enough to trick the scum into letting his guard down before he spun around out of the man's grip and twirling his staff  so that it struck the side of the man's head, sending him to the floor. Knowing his actions had, in fact, drawn attention to him, he didn't wait around to see if he was surrounded by friend or foe. He swiftly turned on his heel and ran for the door, dodging between tables and patrons until he finally reached the entrance and burst out into the overwhelming heat.

He didn't let it slow him down, not with the way the Force prickled around him in warning. He had pursuers on his tail and he didn't bother to pause to count how many.

His warn old speeder was parked nearby. It was nothing special, and his former Padawan would have cringed at its condition and lack of features. But it was enough for a quick escape and to get him around when he traveled away from his desert home. He just needed to reach it and he'd be home-free.

He ran in as direct a line as he could, using his staff to vault himself over obstacles in his way, other times sliding down and rolling in the sand under things, ignoring the unpleasant feeling of sand getting into his clothes before he finally reached his speeder and hopped into the driver's seat, reaching forward to rev up the engine.

Too late.

Hands grabbed him and yanked him from the speeder, his staff lost as he'd set it down in the seat next to him.

He was spun around to face who had grabbed him. It wasn't the same person as before, but he could see his original attacker approaching with a group of misfits. They surrounded him, chains in hand and smirks upon their faces.

"You shouldn't have done that, sweet thing, now I'll have to punish you." The original attacker hummed sadistically as he gestured at a darkening bruise on his scaly cheek and up to his bleeding ear.

"I'm not afraid. You can't do much to me if you want to get your money's worth out of me." Obi-Wan sneered back. He knew too well the value of different slaves. Alphas could be whipped raw without depleting their value as workers, but omegas were valued higher the softer they were. He already had scars from his days in the Jedi Order and fighting in the war. The slavers wouldn't want to leave more marks unless they had to. At least ones that would be permanent.

His hair was grabbed roughly and his head forced back.

"I have my ways of making sweet things like you beg for mercy without leaving a mark on your pretty skin." The slaver sneered, and the men and women around him all laughed. "Load him up, boys."

A twi'lek male stepped forward, locking chains around Obi-Wan securely before a Wookie picked him up and threw him over her shoulder to carry him.

That day had, undoubtedly, been a mistake.

 

* * *

 

"Now," a rough hand rubbed the sensitive skin along Obi-Wan's exposed back, causing him to whimper. "do you have a name, or will you be sold as just a number?"

"…Ben…my name's Ben…" Obi-Wan gave in. He was tired, tired of pain and suffering. The slaver hadn't lied when he made his threat. He knew just how to torture someone without leaving a lasting mark. Obi-Wan had been tortured before many times and many ways, but none had truly come close to breaking him. A full month locked in suffocating dark, receiving electric shocks day and night for a month, never allowing him rest. His entire body felt numb as it was finally allowed to slowly heal for another month in the dark. He just wanted it to end.

"Ben? Got a family name?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and hid his face in the thin sheets under him, "Would it even matter at this point?"

"Well, I suppose that is true, little Ben." The slaver stood up and moved to the door of the cell, "We'll have you moved up with the rest of the merchandise tomorrow. You're looking healthy again. We'll see if we can fetch a good price for you."

True to those words, what felt like hours later Obi-Wan found himself being dragged out of the dark and into the blinding light of the slaver's ship. His legs could barely support his weight so there was little he could do to resist as he was dragged from room to room, stripped of his remaining clothes, scrubbed clean, his beard shaved off and hair cut short, similar to what it had been as a Padawan. He was then fitted with the basic pleasure slave's outfit. A thong with sheer cloth dangling down the front and back to his ankles. Then a collar was locked around his neck and he was shoved into another cell with other captured omegas of all ages.

Whimpering, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking up at the scared and broken faces around him.

"Are you okay?" an omega on the younger side asked, moving forward to help him up, her small hands careful not to hurt his still sensitive skin with too much pressure.

"As well as can be expected." He groaned, allowing the young girl to help him over to one of the bunks in the cell, "Thank you."

"The thing we do is stick together." The girl spoke in a heavy accent that told him that she wasn't used to the common tongue.

"As long as we can." Another omega nodded, bringing over a thin blanket. "You were in solitary punishment, you need to rest comfortably while you can." He placed the blanket around his shoulders. "It's been a while since we've been taken to market. We should be going back to one soon."

 

* * *

 

The Market was a rather humiliating place. Slaves lined up and trapped immobile in individual containment fields, barely dressed for all to see. Rows of alphas on one side of the omegas, and betas on the other with slaver guards patrolling each row to make sure no one messed with the displays. Obi-Wan had been there for hours, trying to ignore the way passing alphas leered at him and the other omegas with greedy eyes.

"My, how times have changed." A familiar female voice purred pleasurably as a tall, thin figure stepped in front of Obi-Wan, eyes studying him from behind a mask. "I must admit, I never expected to see you here when I decided to come and look to see if there would be any decent bounties hidden amongst these poor unfortunate souls. And in the omega section, too. I had been so sure you had been a beta, Kenobi."

"Ventress." A sliver of hope reached Obi-Wan's eyes as he looked at her. They had never been friends but they had worked together once.

"Oh, you remember me, how nice." She removed her mask with a smirk. "You look younger without all that hair. I wasn't completely sure it was you at first. You have quite the price on your head, you know, I may have to make an investment."

"You once helped Ahsoka when there was a bounty on her—please, Ven—"

"Ah-ah-ah," she wagged a finger at him, "She was betrayed by the Jedi. You? You have fallen with them. I don't care about what crimes your order has committed, all I care is that the bounty on your head is equal to that of Yoda himself. The top two most wanted men of the Empire."

"I'll pay you back double what you pay to free me."

She laughed, "Oh I do love to hear you beg me like this. But darling, you have no idea how much you are worth, do you? There is no possible way you could offer me a better deal." She turned to walk away, a hand in the air, "See you at auction, handsome."

Knowing his fate, Obi-Wan couldn't help but take a little satisfaction out of his popularity when he'd been moved out onto the auction platform and Ventress had to fight to win him, paying a much higher price than she had expected. He even had smirked at her each time someone bid against her before she finally brought the price up higher than the other bidders were willing to pay for a single omega of his age and condition.

He eventually found himself in another small cell upon the Banshee, securely cuffed and completely cut off from the Force. He didn't know how Ventress had gotten her hands on a Force inhibitor, but she was smart to use it on him to prevent his escape should an opportunity present itself to the once proud Jedi.

He'd lost track of time while in the cold vacuum of space as he was kept weak and barely fed. It could have been days or weeks, he didn't know by the time he felt the ship touch down and heard Ventress' footsteps approach, the cell unlock, and then felt himself pulled to his feet and dragged down the loading ramp and onto the familiar durrasteel ground of Coruscant.

This was it. This was where he died. Executed like so many of his Jedi brethren. He had failed his final mission. The small, helpless baby boy back on Tatooine in the care of his step-uncle and his wife. Moisture farmers who now had no outside protection. He could only hope that the boy of only a year of age would grow up safe. With that final wish in his heart being released into the Force, he was prepared to die. To join with the Force, even while knowing his training for the afterlife had only begun. He wouldn't even be a voice like Qui-Gon was. But he was ready.

"You sure this is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" an officer was asking, taking Obi-Wan's scruffy chin between his fingers and turning his head to different angles. "I doubt a Jedi would be caught by slavers. Don't think any of them were omegas, either.

"Oh, it's Kenobi all right. He's a target I'm very familiar with. Even without the full beard and hair."

"We must be sure. Kenobi's worth a lot, and I'm not going to pay out that many credits until we have official confirmation." The man turned to a holocomm unit and typed in a code. "Please let Lord Vader know that he is requested down here at Bounty collection. We have a hunter claiming she's caught Kenobi."

Obi-Wan swallowed and closed his eyes. No…he didn't want that. He didn't want to see the monster that his Anakin had turned into. The fight he had run from on Mustafar had been torture enough to his emotions. Seeing how his sweet but reckless Anakin had turned so dark he had nearly killed his own pregnant wife; and he would have if Obi-Wan hadn't interrupted and managed to distract the new Sith Lord long enough to escape with Padmé's unconscious body. She had survived long enough to give birth, but an hour later she was gone, leaving Obi-Wan holding two newborns lost in the darkening Galaxy without mother or father to protect them. His good friend Bail Organa and his wife adopted the girl, and Obi-Wan had sworn he'd protect the boy, and he never thought he'd have to face the handsome man who had once been Anakin Skywalker again.

It wasn't long before firm, heavy footsteps announced the arrival of a very annoyed Sith Lord.

"This had better be worth my time, Commander." Anakin's voice rang out and Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to look at the Sith.

"My Lord—this bounty hunter claims she has Kenobi."

"Kenobi? Where?" Vader spun around. Rich black robes flaring out around him.

"Well, well, well, so the rumors are true. Skywalker fell to the dark side." Ventress chuckled from behind her mask, "That's got to hurt, Kenobi."

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." Vader snapped, marching over to glower down at her with golden eyes rimmed in red.

"Of course. Regardless, I would appreciate you identifying this bounty so that I can be paid and on my way." She shoved Obi-Wan onto his knees before Vader and the redhead felt burning eyes fall upon him. A gloved mechanical hand grabbing his chin to force his face upwards.

"Impossible! Kenobi's not an…omega…" Vader trailed off, narrowing his eyes and yanking Obi-Wan up and closer to him by his jaw. It was painful and Obi-Wan couldn't hold back the whimper of pain.

"Impossible…how…"

Obi-Wan finally moved his eyes to meet Vader's, taking in the look of shocked awe on the Sith's face.

Vader's lips twisted into a cunning smirk, "You look just like when I first met you. Not much of a disguise." He waved his hand, "Pay her. This is Kenobi."

"Very well. Prepare for the execution in the—"

"No. No, this one's mine." Vader ran his gloved flesh fingers through Obi-Wan's hair, "I'll deal with him personally. Pay her extra for the inhibitor, as well."

Obi-Wan was then dragged along and away from where he had been sure he'd die.

"Well, congratulations, _Anakin_ , on purchasing your first _slave_. You have come so far." Obi-Wan drawled with contempt.

"If you were truly a slave you'd be wise to hold your tongue before your master." Vader snapped.

Obi-Wan was shoved around, his dirty bare feet slipping multiple times on the sleek marble floors until he was shoved into a large, luxurious office overlooking the cityscape which now was missing the once proud Jedi Temple. He stumbled forward and caught himself on a plush chair before turning to look up at Vader.

"This is hardly an appropriate place to execute someone. You'll cause a mess."

You're an omega— _how_?"

"…Jedi Suppressors worked amazingly. No one knew but my master and members of the medical corps." Obi-Wan grunted.

"You never told me."

"You had no need to know I simply received an injection of suppressors twice a year, and just like that I no longer broadcast as an omega and was assumed to be a beta. It was easier on you as my Padawan to not know, especially once you started presenting as an alpha."

"You lied to me!"

"I'm entitled to my secrets. I never lied to you, I simply didn't tell you."

"Knowing would have made all the difference, Obi-Wan!"

"Oh? Knowing I was a suppressed omega would have prevented your fall to the Dark Side? Would have prevented what you did to the Order?" Obi-Wan gestured out the windows where the temple should be seen. "How foolish I was to not realize my nature could have saved the Jedi Order, the Republic, and the very Galaxy itself!"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Anakin squared his shoulders.

"Then get it over with. I'm unarmed and cut off from the Force. Should be easy for a heartless Sith like you."

"Oh, you don't get it, do you?" Vader smirked, moving forward and gripping his shoulder with his mechanical hand and his chin with his flesh hand to force eye-contact. "Everything's changed now, dear Obi-Wan…You aren't to be publically executed, no."

A shiver racked through Obi-Wan's body and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he tried to pull away. It didn't work as Vader moved with him, gained control, and shoved him up against the wall as he nosed Obi-Wan's neck, locating his scent gland.

"No, you'll stay at my side now. You belong to me."

"Anakin—Don't—!!!" Obi-Wan cried out as he felt teeth bite down sharply, breaking the skin over his scent gland. His knees gave out and he fell limp in Vader's arms in complete submission.

Vader licked the blood from his lips and sighed, "The Galaxy's far too dangerous for a single omega. You could have been hurt, you know."

Obi-Wan could only whimper.

 

* * *

 

A Jedi to a hermit, to a slave, to a trophy.

That's what Obi-Wan had become. No more than Darth Vader's trophy put on display for the whole galaxy to see. Clearly mated, he followed behind and to the side of Anakin just as Anakin had once followed him when he had been a Padawan. Cut off from the Force, and head low in shame, he obeyed the man who had one-sidedly marked him, bonded with him as a mate.

Months had passed and Anakin still bore no mating mark. They were not equals as mates should be. No, in Obi-Wan's mind, he was still a slave in that aspect.  Though Vader had not yet forced him into his bed, simply allowing Obi-Wan to lay claim to the couch in his quarters. Even when his heats hit, he'd be allowed to disappear from Vader's side to nest in private, a locked room only Vader could enter.

The complete lack of any sexual demand only furthered Obi-Wan's realization that he was a trophy to the Sith Lord. His dress was certainly eye-catching. Rich fabrics fitted nicely around his body provided more cover than the loin cloth he'd had as a slave. The light blues, whites, and gold coloring of the outfits stood out in contrast to Vader's own darker style. It made him stand out, and nearly everyone they passed would have their eye drawn to him. The once proud Jedi now nothing but eye-candy. A statement to any with rebellious thoughts that there was no hope. The Empire even had tamed Obi-Wan Kenobi. Broken him. Exposed him, and enslaved him.

His pride had been stripped away, leaving him in shame as so many eyes passed judgment, so many lips whispered behind his back.

Obi-Wan watched his feet as he moved along in his place at Vader's side, unable to look up in fear of seeing those judging looks he knew lingered on him as they always did.

"Obi-Wan?" A voice all too familiar asked suddenly, catching his attention. His stomach twisted as he finally looked up, meeting the gaze of a friend. Bail Organa with his adopted daughter Leia on his hip. The nearly two year old girl resting her head sleepily upon his shoulder, her brown hair up in pigtails.

He swallowed. This was worse, being seen by a friend in such a position was worse than the gazes of strangers and enemies. He sucked in a shaky breath and looked away again, letting it out as Vader slipped between them.

"Do you have business with me, Senator Organa?"

Bail moved his shocked gaze from the shamed Jedi to the traitor in charge. "No, my Lord, I simply…haven't seen Obi-Wan since the end of the Clone Wars—I didn't expect to…"

"He was your friend." Vader interrupted, reaching back and pulling Obi-Wan forward and holding him close. Obi-Wan didn't fight it. "Times have changed, of course. He is no longer the Jedi you knew. All charges that stand against the Jedi have been dropped from his record and he belongs at my side. But if you wish to speak with him, this is not the place. Contact me later and we can set up a time where you two can catch up in a more comfortable setting."

Surprised, Obi-Wan snapped his gaze up to look at Vader. He hadn't expected to be allowed to speak with anyone. For months it had been just Vader himself, unless he counted the droids that would sometimes tend to his daily needs when he was locked up.

Vader met his gaze, his message as clear as if Obi-Wan wasn't Force-blind. He even could almost hear the words through their old bond.

I'm not quite the monster you think I am.

Leia lifted her head from her father's shoulder and looked at Obi-Wan, a smile breaking out across her face as she waved at him, almost as if she recognized him.

Obi-Wan swallowed and decided to push a boundary, "Lord Vader—may I have just a moment?"

Vader cocked an eyebrow at him but then gave a short nod, "Only a moment." He waved, releasing Obi-Wan who then stepped forward and gave the little girl a smile, reaching out to take her small hand.

"Hello there."

"Leia's nanny droid needed to go in for an upgrade and maintenance so she came to work with me." Bail smiled, letting the girl lean forward and cling to the Jedi until Obi-Wan was holding her.

"Hi." The little princess smiled, clearly comfortable in his hold. "Dat Daddy!" she pointed to Bail.

Obi-Wan laughed, feeling happiness for the first time since—he couldn't remember when. "Oh yeah? Is he a good daddy?"

"Yeah! Daddy is Daddy!" She looked back at him, "You?"

"I'm your daddy's friend Obi-Wan."

"O-Obwi-woon?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed her temple, "Yes, but you can call me Uncle Obi. Is that easier?"

"Ucle Obwi!" the girl nodded.

"You should go back to your daddy now. Maybe he or your mommy will bring you to see me again, hmm? Maybe I can have a special treat for you?"

The girl nodded eagerly with a big toothy grin. Then she leaned in and gave his cheek a little peck of a kiss before leaning over towards Bail once again. He took her with a nod, "I'll see you again, hopefully soon, my friend." He shook Obi-Wan's hand firmly before nodding at Vader, "My Lord." He then turned to leave, his daughter waving goodbye over his shoulder.

"Bub-bye Ucle Obwi!"

Obi-Wan smiled at her and waved, "Until next time, Little Princess."

Vader watched the exchange with interest, taking in how well his omega interacted with the young girl.

"Come." He said once Bail was further away, turning on his heel to continue down the corridor and expecting Obi-Wan to fall back into his expected place. Obi-Wan did so. Once more silent, but seeming a little happier than he had before.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan moaned as he stretched his body out amongst the gathered blankets and pillows that made up his nest in the small closet-sized private room he was provided for any such needs. In the beginning throes of heat, he struggled to find comfort in his exaggerated feelings of empty loneliness and helplessness. Despite being provided with all he needed; absorbent pads stacked in a corner, extra nesting supplies, and even a small selection of toys to use, he still felt incomplete and abandoned.

Heat hadn't been so bad on Tatooine, but here he was in contact with the smell of an alpha—and not just any alpha, the alpha who had lay claim to him, yet never touched him. It drove him mad. His body craving the touch of Vader and leaving it so that the toys failed to state his needs.

Part of himself, deep down and buried under his instinctive needs hated himself for his cravings. To find himself crying out for Anakin as he unsuccessfully tried to state himself with the toys provided brought him shame.

Because Anakin wasn't Anakin, anymore. Anakin was long gone, replaced by Darth Vader. He loved Anakin, he always had, and if the life of a Jedi had been more forgiving of attachments, he knew he would have confessed the extent of his attachment to his former Padawan. Admit to the young knight that he had fallen in love… But Vader? He didn't love Vader. Vader was a completely new person taking over Anakin's body.

Not that anything would have changed if he had confessed. Anakin had already been married to Padmé, as it had turned out. He wouldn't have blamed Anakin. The beta had been very beautiful inside and out. Smart, kind…strong… He would have been heartbroken when he found out, but he understood and he would have been able to heal and move on.

Obi-Wan rolled over and pulled a pillow down over his face, moaning into it as he guiltily let himself imagine what it would have been like to have Anakin all to himself… How it would feel for the alpha's hands to slide over his heated body—how it'd feel to be filled…

The door opened, shedding brighter light over Obi-Wan's sweat-covered body. He groaned.

Not now…he wasn't hungry.

Rolling over and expecting to see a droid carrying a tray of food, he found himself, instead, following a pair of black boots upwards until his gaze landed on Vader's face.

"Not a good time…worst time, please go!" He pleaded, yanking a blanket more over his exposed form.

Instead of heeding the desperate request, Vader stepped in, the door closing behind him and then he was kneeling next to the omega, his gloved hand reaching out to stroke Obi-Wan's messy hair back out of his face.

"You need only ask for relief, Obi-Wan." He said gently, and for a moment Obi-Wan could hear Anakin back in his tone. Not the demanding Lord, but the caring Jedi.

Obi-Wan met his golden gaze, but said nothing.

"It's only right. I made you mine, and after that I gave you your space, but now it's time for me to take responsibility for your needs, if you would allow me."

Another silent pause.

Vader sighed, "I hate feeling you suffer."

"You caused my suffering." Obi-Wan finally snapped, turning away and hiding his face back into the pillow. "Didn't even ask me if I wanted to be bonded."

"I'm a greedy man, Obi-Wan, one who has lost so much. My mother, my wife, my unborn child, my Padawan… When I discovered that you could be…controlled…that I didn't have to lose you, too…I acted to keep you."

"Karking dick."

"I'm sorry…"

"Doesn't change anything."

"Obi-Wan—I do love you."

"This isn't love. This is possession. Leave me alone."

"…Should you change your mind…"  With a sigh, Vader set a limited voice communicator down next to Obi-Wan before he stood up and finally left the omega alone to his torture.

"I won't." Obi-Wan bit out sharply as the door closed. The statement felt strangely childish, but he stood by it. There was no way he'd call for the monster that had forcefully bonded him, at least, not with anything that would make their mate pairing feel validated or real. He preferred being the trophy rather than willingly join the Empire…from a certain point of view.

 

* * *

 

Oh, how he hated himself; truly despised every fiber of his being as he found his body moving on its own. His heat was in full control as he stood up on trembling legs and stepped from the protection of his nest. It didn't feel safe outside the softness of his walls of bedding and other soft things, but his body moved from it regardless and his hand reached out to test the door.

Unlocked and it slid open, greeting him with the strong smell of what instinct told him was his alpha.

He hated the door, as well. How dare it be unlocked to allow his body to do as it pleased!

He fought his movement as he shifted through the luxurious main room of Vader's private quarters to the bedroom door, which had also been left unlocked for his body's convenience. Tears rolling down his cheeks caught and reflected the silver moonlight and passing colored lights from the air traffic outside the window of Vader's bedroom. His wet eyes fell on Vader's sleeping form, taking in his bare tanned chest and dark golden curls that hadn't been bleached lighter by sunlight in too long. Vader seemed so peaceful and so very much like Anakin when he slept. It almost convinced Obi-Wan's mind that this was okay, that he wanted what his body craved.

The bed dipped as he slipped onto it, hovering over Vader's body, his tears making tiny pools upon sun-kissed skin. The sensation must have been enough to awaken the alpha as Vader shifted, his eyes cracking open and blinking the blur of sleep away a few times before finally focusing on the redhead above him. His lips quirked into a smile and he lifted his flesh hand up to gently rub the tears away from Obi-Wan's cheeks.

"As you wish." He purred, pushing himself up and claiming Obi-Wan's lips in a hungry, possessive kiss, mech arm snaking around his middle to guide him into rolling onto his back so that the omega was pinned down against the sheets.

Again, Obi-Wan hated himself; how he pressed into Vader's touches and savored the taste of his lips. He hated the low moan of hinted pleasure that escaped him when Vader's hand slid down his nude body and around to tease his eager entrance.

How he needed Vader.

"Shh, don't cry, I'm here, Obi-Wan, I'll take care of you." Vader whispered, kissing away another tear of self-hatred.

If only this was Anakin…if only Vader never existed…

But the soft gentle words and touches reminded him so much of Anakin. It was growing hard to separate the past from the present.

It didn't help that when he cracked open his eyes, he had a hard time determining the color of the alpha's eyes in the dim light of the night. Blue, gold, they were both colors lost to the shadows of the room.

Maybe, just maybe, his eyes were blue once more. Even for a moment; Anakin was back and Vader was no more…

He could only hope.

"Anakin?" He asked, cautiously, pleadingly.

"I'm here." Anakin crooned, greeting him with soft touches, but never breaching him. "Tell me what you need, and I will deliver it to you."

Obi-Wan looked up at him. _Anakin_ …it had to be, he was letting it be Obi-Wan's choice—he wasn't just taking. Anakin was soft, caring, thoughtful…Vader was course, uncaring and greedy.

"A-Anakin, please…t-tame this wildfire inside me…"

Anakin's hands slid down to grip his thighs, guiding them apart so he could settle between them. "You know you won't be able to take this back. You know what I'll expect from you in return." He warned.

"I know…" Obi-Wan whimpered. He knew all too well that once an omega in heat accepted a mate within their body that they would be incapable of withdrawing their consent. This was his last chance at changing his mind, but oh, how his body craved what Anakin had to offer…

"Very well." He pulled back and removed his slacks, tossing them to the side before once more settling himself between Obi-Wan's legs and rubbing his tip teasingly at his slick entrance.

Obi-Wan whimpered in understanding. Anakin wasn't going to offer use of a condom. This was all or nothing. It terrified Obi-Wan, but still, he stayed silent, voicing none of his protests.  His body was already moving on its own, begging the alpha for what he had to offer. It wouldn't let him protest, he was sure.

With a hiccup, he closed his eyes and turned his head away, barring his marked neck.

Anakin took that as his queue, and he growled possessively as he thrust his hips and slammed deep into the omega's trembling body. He took a deep satisfaction in the omega's yelp that resulted in his action.

He brought back his hips and gave another punishing thrust. Another yelp.

"You are mine, Obi-Wan." His yellow eyes glowed as he gazed down at the former Jedi, "And you will fall into your proper place, understand?"

"Yes, alpha." He whimpered out, gripping the sheets under him. He'd been wrong. Anakin was gone, this really was Vader. But as much as he wanted to run, it just felt so good to finally be full, to finally have his alpha drive into him. He wanted to be knotted more than he wanted to run from the Sith.

"Good omega." Vader purred, gripping Obi-Wan's hips and lifting them to meet his strong thrusts.

Obi-Wan cried out each time he was filled, his head falling back as the world around them seemed to fade away. Even his own mind seemed to go missing. All that existed in the galaxy was the blessed feel of how he stretched around the alpha's member, how large possessive hands bruised his sensitive flesh in their grip.

And a name. A single name upon his agape lips, hidden within his gasps and cries of pleasure.

Anakin…Anakin…Anakin…

" _Anakin_!" Obi-Wan moaned out, the sound causing goosebumps to prickle Vader's skin. He moved his hands from Obi-Wan's hips to around his torso, lifting him from the soft mattress and holding him tight against his chest, slightly lifted so he could still thrust himself repeatedly into his omega.

Obi-Wan's head fell forward, his nose finding the crook of Vader's neck; the place where his alpha scent was strongest. He whimpered, nuzzling that spot, taking comfort in it.

"Bite." Vader commanded in his alpha tone.

Obi-Wan obeyed, his teeth sliding over the scent gland before nipping down with sharp force, breaking the skin until it was guaranteed to scar.

Vader rewarded him by thrusting faster, using the Force to lift Obi-Wan and pin his arms behind his back so he could get a full view of his mate's pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Vader was sleeping soundly, his arms holding his omega close as the sunlight shown in the window and fell across the messed bed. Obi-Wan, however found himself awake and frozen wide-eyed as reality hit him. His body felt so satisfied, so calm despite being in heat. He felt no burning need for sexual satisfaction for the first time since his heats no longer were being repressed.

And he knew why. Force he couldn't even pretend that he didn't know why.

He'd given in—given up. Even in that moment of horrified realization he couldn't bring himself to pull away and crawl back to his private nest. He didn't dare move in fear that he'd only curl in closer to Vader, kissing the fresh mark he knew was marring the young Sith's skin until the alpha awoke.

It was the horrifying reality for a mated omega. Suffering such a strong need and connection to their alpha, especially while in heat. They lose proper control of themselves…lose their independence.

Of course it was different when the union is mutual and strengthened by deep love and trust. But this was one forced upon him, and he had no doubt that Vader would only use their mating to his advantage.

The thought dawned on him that maybe it was better this way. If he just gave up for good. Let Vader have whatever he wanted. It'd be easier. Just roll over, curl up into the alpha's warmth and stop fighting. Let himself truly believe that Anakin was dead.

But he couldn't. He loved Anakin, not this darkness invading Anakin's body. Maybe Anakin was lost in there somewhere…mourning Padmé and the children he didn't know had been born. Maybe it would still be possible to bring Anakin back.

Holding his breath, Obi-Wan slowly allowed himself to roll onto his side, looking at Anakin's peaceful face, the morning light catching his curls and making the gold in them shine.

"Come back to me, Anakin…please…" he whispered, feeling a shiver run along his back. He sighed and lay there for what felt like forever before he finally managed to gather the will-power to pull away from the Sith holding him. He hoped Vader wouldn't awaken before he was safely back in his nest and trying hard to forget about how he'd betrayed himself by giving in to his heat's needs.

Before Obi-Wan got to the door, however, there was a rather loud knock, one that was certainly supposed to wake up the sleeping Sith. Vader did stir from his sleep a little, groaning as he woke up and moved his head to look at the door. As soon as the daze from sleep passed on, a confused expression took over as he saw Obi-Wan half-way between the bed and the door, still completely naked from their late night activities.

Vader knew what the knock was for, but he knew not the reason why his omega was out of the bed instead of curled up next to him, like any other omega would after being satisfied of their primal cravings.

"Obi-Wan?" Vader's drowsy voice was deep and rough, his body stiff as he sat up and slid out of the bed. "What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan started and scrambled to cover himself, his hands happen to catch hold of one of Vader's finest cloaks and pulling it to cover himself. "Don't!" his voice cracked and he stopped after only the one pleaful word.

The Sith paused, noting the amount of distress rolling off of Obi-Wan. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing thickly, Obi-Wan raised his gaze to meet the Sith's worried gaze—was his eyes blue?

Another loud knock sounded, making Obi-Wan jump again, glancing back at the door and stepping away from it before looking back at the definitely golden eyes of the Sith.

He must have been seeing things.

The former Jedi Master pulled the cloak tighter around himself and looked down at his bare feet, trying to ignore how much the thick fabric smelled of alpha—his alpha. The one he had been trying to escape from only moments before.

Vader was expecting an answer. But even when he parted his lips, words wouldn't come. What even could he say? That he was a horrible, greedy omega who had run to and used the nearest alpha for his own needs? That he wanted nothing more to do with such a dark alpha—even if he had the face of an angel—No! Don't think about that.

Vader sighed and shook his head, moving past Obi-Wan and grabbing a pair of slacks, putting them on before he moved towards the door. He opened it up to the droid that woke him every morning and bought him breakfast. He spoke quietly to the droid, hints of the conversation floating over to Obi-Wan's ears stating that another serving of breakfast was to be delivered.

When the droid had left, the Sith turned to his mate once more and set his hands on his hips. "I'll ask again, because you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

And that's when it hit him. To Obi-Wan's absolute horror he broke down into a shaking mess, sinking to the floor as tears stung his eyes, and loud sobs escaped him. Before everything he would have never guessed that he'd be reduced to a complete emotional disaster, but too much had changed and here he was; crying about everything instead of meditating himself into an emotionless stupor.

The sudden sobbing stunned Vader briefly. He didn't recall ever seeing Obi-Wan cry like this. There was the previous night, but that wasn't sobbing. That was crying out of need, so Vader thought. This sobbing now in front of him was not out of need. It was… something the Sith didn't quite know.

Shaking his head, Vader got down on the floor and crawled cautiously over to Obi-Wan, reaching out with his organic hand but not touching the clearly distressed omega. "Obi-Wan… it's ok, I'm here."

Obi-Wan's words were too jumbled to make much sense when he tried to speak through the sobbing. Everything was wrong, nothing was as it should be. Anakin and Padmé should be together and happy, raising their twins together, Obi-Wan still with the Jedi order and standing strong without worry of heat and hormones...and emotions. Vader shouldn't even exist…

And most of all, Obi-Wan didn't belong with Vader—or Anakin. His crush was simply a crush that should have remained ignored. Mating was out of the question. In a way, he felt like he was betraying Padmé.

And that was the only word he managed to utter clearly enough for Vader to understand; "Padmé."

Vader reeled back at the name. His wife, the woman he had loved since the day he had met her, now dead with their unborn child. He felt anger bubble up inside him, remembering all that had happened leading up to her demise.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Obi-Wan. Instead, the anger was towards himself.

And then there was doubt. Doubt towards Obi-Wan, doubt that he had ever told the full truth, since he had decided to keep it secret that he was an omega.

Vader's eyebrows lowered and he pulled his hand away, never touching Obi-Wan like he had intended to. He restrained himself a bit before speaking. "What about her? She is dead now, along with our child. My future with her died when she did."

Still too choked up with his emotions, it took an awkwardly long time for Obi-Wan to calm down enough to respond, pulling himself into a tight ball. "Don't you miss her? Mourn her? She mothered your children! Yet you don't think twice about replacing her? Is Anakin truly so dead that Vader has no love and respect for her any longer? Are Padmé and I just prizes for you to collect? Notches on your bedpost?"

 "Of course I mourn her, Obi-Wan. But I can't bring her or my child back…" Vader blinked, hesitating a moment when the omega's words fully registered. "Children? She was pregnant with more than one child?"

"Twins…" Obi-Wan admitted, feeling far too weak and emotionally compromised to hold back. He thought back to when he held Luke for the first time, being told that the second—Leia—was on the way, that Padmé was carrying twins. He remembered carrying them both away from their dead mother to place them in a little crib that had been prepared. How he watched them curl up into each other for warmth. He remembered caring for Luke the whole trip to Tatooine, how Luke had awakened a deeply buried want of having a child of his own. He remembered wanting to keep Luke, to raise him himself, but forcing himself to hand Luke over to his grandmother's family on that dusty moisture farm. He remembered leaving and suppressing the urge to cry at the loss of such a beautiful baby boy from his arms. He remembered how he had to remind himself that he was not Luke's parent, and the boy would be better off with his rather grumpy step-uncle and his kind, loving wife.

"Two perfect little bundles of pure light…"

Vader sat back on his knees, his heart pounding in his chest. "Twins… I was going to have two kids… I do have two kids. And you didn't tell me until you were too vulnerable to hide it from me anymore." The Sith took a deep breath, calming himself. "Were you planning on ever telling me? Telling me that my kids are alive, despite me thinking I only had one and they were dead along with my wife?"

"They're better off without the monster Darth Vader in their lives. Without Darkness." he paused, remembering when a sandstorm had hit and everyone in town ran for cover. Power was knocked out and he'd seen Luke crying in his aunt's lap of the same business he'd taken to when the lights went out. "...Younglings are afraid of the dark…"

Vader held back a growl. "I'm their father, Obi-Wan. I deserve to see them! They're the only things left that would remind me of Padmé. I don't have anything of hers with me. Nothing, not even the charm I made for her years ago. She took that to the grave with her, along with my love… She took Anakin with her."

"Last time I know you were anywhere close to younglings you murdered them!" Obi-Wan shouted, "I won't let you harm Padmé's little lights!"

The words cut deep. Vader stood up in anger, pacing away from Obi-Wan and moving to the window. He looked out at where the Jedi temple had once stood, and he only became angrier. "I would not hurt my own flesh and blood," he growled out.

"There was a time when you would have never harmed any Younglings. Yet you killed every single youngling in the Jedi temple. What's to stop you from turning on Padmé's children should your master order you to?"

"It's not the same. Things are different now. I wouldn't hurt them," Vader insisted, keeping his growling to a minimum.

"How can I trust you after everything? I love those twins as if they were my own! I'd die to protect them."

"You don't know them any more than I do! You have not raised them, you are not their father! You are just another kind person to them, that's it."

"I know them better than you! I've held them in my arms more than you! You've never so much as sang them a lullaby—I have!"

"I didn't know they were alive!" Vader practically yelled his response, whirling around to face Obi-Wan.

"Because you thought you killed them, right?"

Vader growled loudly. "Do not accuse what you do not know. I knew I didn't kill Padmé, I knew I didn't kill my children inside her. I wanted to save her!"

"You choked your pregnant wife until she passed out! She only survived long enough to give birth because I got her to medical droids—but do you know what killed her? Your betrayal! Your betrayal to the Jedi—the republic—to her! You broke her heart to the point where she gave up! She named her children and then died with only a useless, heartbroken Jedi and two sleeping babies at her side! It should have been you holding her hand as she gave birth! She would have lived if you had still been Anakin—if you had been there for her! She died because of your need to save her from nothing!"

"I had a vision that she died, Obi-Wan! You think I wouldn't have acted upon it to prevent it? I tried to! I tried everything I could to prevent her from dying and yet she still died." Vader shook his head and stepped closer to Obi-Wan, couching down to be at eye level. "Everyone I loved was going to suffer if I didn't do anything, so I had to do something. But I guess my actions didn't matter, because only three people I cared about survived."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Palpatine was manipulating you? Didn't you think when he admitted to being the Sith Master we had been hunting? The one who started the war? Damn it, Anakin, I loved you—I just wanted to see you happy. Not turn into this—this monster!"

Vader lunged forward, pinning Obi-Wan to the ground with a growl. "I'm not as bad as you think! But you can't get past that because you're scared now. You're scared because you're weak, Obi-Wan. Emotionally unstable and hiding away from the rest of the galaxy, and scared!"

The omega lay visibly trembling under the intimidating alpha, "It's natural to fear a beast." he choked out in a whisper.

It took every bit of strength inside of the Sith to not give into his desire to hurt Obi-Wan. He couldn't hurt his mate, the man who had raised him after his mother, the man who had taught him most of what he knew. And yet, he found himself striking the omega across the face with his cybernetic hand.

Obi-Wan's head flew to the side, his eyes wide before he closed them, refusing to even look at Vader. "...And you asked why I had been trying to sneak back to the safety of my nest." he whispered, a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He rolled himself over awkwardly under Vader and pulled himself out from under him, paying no mind to the cloak he'd been wrapped up in as it stayed behind, caught under Vader's knee. He then scrambled to his feet—and he ran. Ran out the door and towards his nest, locked away in the dark with his soft things—where need grew great but nothing would hurt him.

Vader watched with a growl, starting to pursue before he stopped himself and realized _exactly_ what he had done. He had lashed out in his anger, just like he had with Padmé. Padmé had died because of it. He didn't want Obi-Wan to die because of it as well.

Vader shook as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had struck his mate, something abusive alphas did. He wasn't an abusive alpha… was he? No, he loved Padmé and his children, and maybe he even loved Obi-Wan a little bit. Obi-Wan said he had loved Anakin, but Anakin had died with Padmé, and there was no way to bring back the dead. Vader hung his head in shame. What he did was wrong, and he knew it.  As much as he wanted to chase after Obi-Wan and apologize, he understood it was better for him to give the omega space.

 

* * *

 

Pacing inside the refresher, from locked door to the large, fancy tub Vader had, and back, Obi-Wan tried to avoid letting his gaze drift to the little electronic stick sitting on the sink countertop. He didn't want to know—he wanted to deny what he knew was displayed on the stick's screen. He had a gut feeling about it—had since before he even took the stick from the medical droid. He didn't need the Force to warn him—his natural instincts as an omega told him all he needed to know.

He paused at the tub and sat on the edge of it, his fingertips gingerly touching his cheek. It was still tender. Bacta had made the swelling and bruising go away, but the pain was still there from when he'd been struck.

He hadn't said a word to Vader since. And Vader seemed to only talk to him through doors. Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of it, but he was grateful that it did give him more of a warning should Vader attack again.

Finally, he stood up and moved over to the sink, glancing down at the very thing he hoped not to see; positive.

He was pregnant with Vader's baby.

Obi-Wan repressed a shuddering sigh, a little more in control of his emotions now that his heat was over. He then proceeded to reset and sanitize the pregnancy indicator before tucking it into his basket of 'fresher items, making sure it was hidden under everything so that Vader wouldn't see it. He wasn't ready for having that talk with the alpha.

After making sure everything was in order, he splashed some cold water on his face and  dried it before finally stepping out of the refresher. He then got dressed in a soft, warm, comfortable outfit and moved to the balcony to wait.

Vader had promised him a few days leave—to Alderaan with Bail and his family. And thankfully Vader had not insisted that he go as well. It was the first time Obi-Wan had a small taste of freedom since Tatooine, and he was looking forward to it. Even if he was still cut off from the Force.

He only had to wait for Bail to arrive to pick him up.

Bail arrived with Leia, knowing that Obi-Wan would be thrilled to see the little girl once more. When the request to pick up Obi-Wan had come in, he was more than willing to take the omega away from Vader if only for a few days.

Bail smiled at Obi-Wan when he and Leia arrived. "Glad to see you're safe, Obi-Wan…"

"Bail." Obi-Wan moved forward, forgoing a greeting that would be considered proper and appropriate, and instead pulled the man into a hug, making it clear that he really did need the affection from someone trusted.

The older man was surprised a little, but he hugged Obi-Wan all the same. "We'll get you away from here and you can relax."

The omega nodded and let out a slow breath, feeling himself start to relax for the first time in a long while. "I just need to feel safe right now." he admitted.

"We'll talk more on the way. I have a very excited little girl who wants to see you." Bail smiled and led Obi-Wan to his ship, where Leia excitedly bounced on the boarding ramp with a laugh.

"Ucle Obwi!"

"Leia!" Smiling wide, Obi-Wan rushed forward and swept the little girl up into his arms, twirling her around as he hugged her. "Have you been a good girl for your mommy and daddy?"

"Yah! Daddy giveded me a cookie!" she grinned, chocolate crumbs still on her lips.

Obi-Wan chuckled and tucked her onto his hip, "Well, let's go with your daddy to see your mommy."

Bail smiled at his daughter and the omega, kissing Leia on the cheek before heading to the cockpit. "Sit tight, both of you. Enjoy your time together."

"Come on, I know you have some toys. I'll play with you." Obi-Wan offered.

"Yay! I got a new dolly! I named 'im Rex because he wooks like Daddy's fwiend Rex!" she ran to her box of toys, pulling out a doll that looked far too much like a clone trooper, as well as a Chiss doll with long curly black hair. She handed the Chiss doll to Obi-Wan and sat down with Rex. "Dat's Paula. She's a secret Jedi that make-bewieves to be a swoop racer! She always wins, and one day she will help the webels win too!"

Obi-Wan chuckled fondly at the story, "Well, I hope she likes me."

 

* * *

 

The three arrived on Alderaan in time for supper with Breha, and then Leia was reluctantly tucked into bed, leaving the three grown-ups to a more adult entertainment.

Obi-Wan stood by a tall window that ran from the floor to nearly the high ceiling, looking out at the snow that fell with the cold of the night.

Bail came up beside Obi-Wan and sighed. "It's always nice to watch the snow fall. Leia loves when she wakes up in the morning and there's a fresh batch on the ground."

"After being on Tatooine for nearly two years, it's nice to be in a crisp, natural climate." the omega nodded. He let his head fall forward, forehead pressing against the cool transparisteel panel. It'd leave a mark, but the cleaning droids in Castle Organa always polished all the windows before sunrise. He tilted his face, letting the cool surface barely touch his sore cheek, soothing it.

Bail put a gentle hand on the small of Obi-Wan's back. "Would you like a drink? Breha wanted to pull out one of our older bottles of wine just for you."

"I'd love to—but I can't." Obi-Wan said truthfully, "I wouldn't mind a nice flavorful sparkling juice, however."

The taller man nodded. "Any specific flavor? I'm sure we can make just about anything you'd like."

"Something local. I always enjoy Alderaan's local flavors."

"Then I'll have a server droid whip something up for you." Bail smiled and patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. Join Breha and I in the den when you're ready."

"I can walk with you, you needn't wait for me." Obi-Wan pushed away from the window and rubbed the coolness of his cheek gently to warm it back up. "I've been spending too much time alone lately."

Bail gave the omega a worried glance. "I don't know if that's good or bad. I worry about you, especially since discovering you were suddenly with Vader."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Alone on Tatooine, alone on Coruscant…" he shook his head, "I was caught by slavers who saw profit in taking an unmarked omega, I was sold to a bounty hunter who knew who I really was, and knew that Vader had a price on my head. She took me to Vader and I thought I was dead, but when he realized my nature—he claimed me as his mate instead."

He paused and reached out to take Bail's wrist to stop him, "Keep Leia safe. I'm weak, Bail, I'm not the Jedi I used to be. Vader found out the twins survived—he doesn't know their names, doesn't know where they are, but...I'm sure he's looking for them."

"Oh Obi-Wan…" Bail grabbed Obi-Wan's hands and squeezed them. "Leia will be safe. She's under high security even now. When I found out that Vader had you, I upped her security almost instantly."

Leading the omega to his wife in the den, Bail sighed. "For now, let's forget Vader and just relax. I'm sure you're exhausted from having to deal with him."

"He's all I can think about. I feel trapped—I'm carrying his third child, Bail, and I can't protect this baby from him like we are protecting Luke and Leia."

Bail's eyes widened. "Obi-Wan...was it willingly?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Sort of?" Obi-Wan sank into a seat and buried his face in his hands, "He always kept his distance during my heats, but my recent one just—it grew too intense and I—I couldn't stop myself from finding his bed… He'd already marked me so my instincts were telling me he was my mate and...now I'm like this…"

"What's the matter," Breha asked moving over to the sitting area.

"Obi-Wan is having Vader's third child," Bail said with a sad tone. "We were just discussing if it was willingly or not."

Breha moved to sit on the other side of the couch the three settled into, Obi-Wan in the middle and both Organas on either side of him. "It seems things only get worse as time goes on…" She sighed, bringing her gentle hand up to Obi-Wan's face to stroke it lightly. Force knew the last time he had a gentle, caring touch.

Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, thankful that it wasn't his bruised cheek. He didn't want to admit that Vader had also hit him in his anger. His friends were worried enough as it was.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Part of me hopes Anakin is still somewhere in that monster, but...All I ever see is Vader."

"It's been a couple years, maybe more, since Anakin was truly himself, dear," Breha said sadly. "I don't think we're going to see Anakin ever again…"

"I wouldn't mind being mated to Anakin… After he had been knighted I started seeing him less as my Padawan and more as a man—an alpha. But being a Jedi I ignored that attraction… Vader may have his scent and face but he's not my Anakin. He's cruel and dark...and doesn't seem to understand why his claiming me as a mate without thought made me question if he even truly misses Padmé…"

"I wish there was some way we could help more," Bail said. "It just sounds like you're miserable with him. You know that if there was a way to bring Anakin back, we would do it in a heartbeat."

"If Anakin is still in there, I doubt he can be reached while the Emperor holds his leash." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch, looking up, "The irony is I think that Vader is the only one who would ever have the chance to kill the Emperor."

"Maybe, but do you trust that he'd follow through with that? And even if he defeats the emperor, who's to say he'd be back to being Anakin?"

"It's only a hope of mine...a fantasy. It'll never happen." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Reality is that I'm going to have to tell him about this baby I'm carrying, and hope that my baby will be safe from his anger."

"Best case scenario… the baby makes him realize that he's in the wrong, and Anakin returns to his normal self." Breha sighed and gently rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I really hope that happens, for your sake."

"It seems hope is all we have anymore…"

"Keep a close eye on his behavior during your pregnancy. If it gets worse, please let us know so we can take you somewhere safe."

"If he knows you took me from him...no, I can't put either of you in that situation. It's too dangerous, and you have Leia to think of."

"We'd keep you safely hidden. We just want you to be in a safe environment when you have the baby. And if Vader isn't back to Anakin by then, we'll come to your rescue."

"I may be, but if he finds out it was you, he'd come after you." Obi-Wan insisted.

"It's a risk we'd have to take. We'd willingly take it to make sure you were safe and happy."

"I'd rather Leia keep both her loving parents… I'd...I'd find my own way out with my baby."

"Obi-Wan…" Breha sighed and sat up with a smile. "Even now you're so difficult. Always thinking of others before yourself."

"My master once told me I'm too reckless with my own safety in order to protect others, and that was my weakness as a Jedi. But I disagree. If I was truly that reckless then I'd be the one dead instead of...everyone else…"

"The whole galaxy isn't lost yet. The Rebel forces are rising up and doing a lot of good. They'll fight so you don't have to, and hopefully we can make peace once more."

"I haven't heard anything about rebel forces taking action."

Bail nodded. "They've been a recent movement, one within the year. They're opposing the Empire, and ultimately hunting down the emperor to kill him. I have a feeling they'd want to take out Vader too… but I can talk with them about what to do when they might come across his path."

A jolt of fear struck through the omega. Purely instinctual. He was mated to Vader, and losing a mate was just as physically painful as the expected emotional pain. And he'd heard it could be dangerous for a pregnant omega because the shock could cause complications or even worse; a miscarriage.

"They can't kill my mate!" he gasped out.

"That's why I was going to talk to them, Obi-Wan. Please relax."

"I know—it's just that—well, everything's so complicated right now. I'm not sure what I want anymore." the former Jedi sighed, reaching forward to pour himself a glass of the white wine sitting out on the table. But he managed to stop himself, remembering he couldn't drink, and that he was waiting for a nice safe sparkling juice.

"Things have changed quite a bit, yes, but we'll get through it." Bail took the wine from Obi-Wan and set it back on the table. "We just need to focus. We'll get the answers we want soon enough."

"What's Parenthood like?" Obi-Wan asked, ready for a change of subject.

Both Organas smiled. "Well," Breha began, "It's a challenge actually, but a fun challenge. There's not a moment that goes by that you don't love your child. Getting to be around them all the time is a gift."

"I almost chose to raise Luke myself." Obi-Wan admitted, "I bonded with him in our travels, I had to remind myself why it was better for him to be with his aunt and uncle. But I wonder what would have happened if I had kept him...adopted him…"

"He'd be left alone and helpless, or worse, here with his father." Bail put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We all know it was best for Luke to be with his aunt and uncle."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I was captured by slavers when I was in a cantina for a drink after a heat. If I had Luke to look after I wouldn't have gone there at all. We'd still be on Tatooine together."

"You'd still be in hiding though, and you'd have a baby to take care of on top of yourself, especially during heats."

"It wouldn't be like I'd be the first single-parent omega. I would have found a way to manage my heats and still take care of that little boy." He shook his head and slumped his shoulders, "I don't know...Since my last heat—feeling myself satisfied like that...my mind keeps thinking of children…"

"Well, it is a natural want for omegas to have families. It's just… a shame… that yours is started with Vader."

Obi-wan gave a humorless laugh at that, "Figures. Of all the crushes I have had on handsome or beautiful alphas, the one who mates me is the one who ceased to be the man I had loved… Maybe I should have taken a mate earlier when I had the chance to control my own destiny…"

Breha sighed lightly. "The Force did not see it as your destiny, sadly. Maybe… it has something planned than we don't know about yet, something that involves you and Vader. Surely the Force would be merciful enough to not let that monster claim you."

"The Force doesn't exactly work like that." he sighed, giving her a smile and reaching over to squeeze the royal beta's hand, "But if I had claimed my first alpha crush then you wouldn't have had your chance at Bail, and you two are just perfect for each other."

"Well… I am grateful for my husband, and I love him very much. I just wish you could have picked your mate instead of having someone else make that decision for you."

"I admit, warning before being marked would have also been nice."

Bail's and Breha's eyes widened.

"He didn't wait for your consent to let him mark you, but he waited for your consent before he mated you?" Bail shook his head. "I've never understood Skywalker, but as Vader he makes even less sense to me."

"The moment he found out I was an omega and not a beta like my suppressor injections made me seem to be he decided I'd be his instead of having me executed. He took me to his office and by the time we left that room I was claimed as his."

"That's a terrifying thought," Breha stated quietly. "To be claimed against your will…"

"Even after everything, I hadn't thought him capable… He and Padmé had never even marked each other, so why jump so easily at marking me?" he shrugged, "Honestly I think it was more an act of possession. He sees me as a trophy won. A symbol of the fallen past. He keeps me close to make himself look powerful. The once great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, now nothing more than arm candy and bed warmer."

"And now, soon-to-be parent of his child…" Bail sighed. "Doesn't matter. We know you're still a strong Jedi, and if need be, you can defend yourself."

"I'm not so sure on that." Obi-Wan sighed, remembering how he'd been captured on Tatooine, sold, held captive, sold again, and found himself Vader's personal possession. And now with his pregnancy he was only weaker and more vulnerable. The Jedi he had been died along with Anakin—with Padmé.

"You can, Obi-Wan. You've been in near death experiences during the war. I'm convinced you can fight your way through everything."

"With what? My lightsaber's back in my hut on Tatooine—assuming it hasn't been raided and looted by now. And I've been cut off from the force for so long. I'm hopeless, Breha. These few days of freedom on Alderaan is just an illusion. A trick to make me think I'm not quite as trapped as I am. I know he put a tracker on me. He knows exactly where I am."

Breha went silent at that, saddened that she couldn't help her friend that she held so dear. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan…"

"It's the reality." he shrugged, "And when I return to Vader I'll have to tell him about the baby. He'd be angered if I wait until he finds out on his own."

"Just please contact us as soon as you tell him to let us know you're safe."

"If I'm able to use the holo, I will." he promised.

 

* * *

 

All good things must come to an end.

That's what Obi-Wan had reminded himself of as he said goodbye to Leia and her adoptive parents, waiting for the arrival of Vader. His time on Alderaan was at an end and he'd be right back on Vader's arm and in his rooms on Coruscant.

He hoped Vader was in a good mood, even if he waited a bit longer to tell the Sith of their— _his_ child. He hadn't decided on when he'd tell him, but he knew it had to be soon.

The wind picked up around them as Vader's shuttle landed, and he sighed, "Thank you again, Bail, Breha, for a lovely few days. It's been a well-needed relaxing trip, and those hot springs in the mountains are something I'd like to return to sometime."

"You're always welcome back here," Bail said with a smile as Vader exited his shuttle.

There was an odd aura about Vader. He was not upset or angered by anything. But he wasn't happy per say. He was simply content. He stopped a respectable distance away from Obi-Wan.

The omega bowed to the royal family and turned towards Vader, taking slow steps towards him until he was within touching distance of him.

"Lord Vader." he greeted with a nervous nod.

Vader smiled. "Hello, Obi-Wan. Did you enjoy your time here?"

"I did, thank you for allowing me free time to visit with the Organas."

"You're welcome. Now, let's head home, shall we?" Vader gestured towards his ship, then led the way back to it.

Without a word, the omega followed, glancing back and waving at Leia who was hopping up and down with a hand raised high over her head. And then the family was out of sight and they were taking off for the stars once more.

The trip back to Coruscant was mostly silent between the two. Vader gave Obi-Wan a respectful amount of space, not initiating any sort of contact unless Obi-Wan wanted it, which had yet to happen on the trip.

The silence was awkward to say the least, so much so that Obi-Wan found himself yearning to break it.

Well, it was as good a time as any, he supposed.

"...I'm pregnant." he finally muttered hours into the trip. His gaze staying locked on the viewport, watching the stars streak by.

There was hesitation in the air. It took a couple minutes for Vader to look over at Obi-Wan slowly. "When did you know?"

"Right before Bail picked me up. I got a test from your personal medical droid and took it in the refresher...it was positive."

Vader nodded and looked back out the viewport. A couple more minutes of silence passed. "Were you scared to tell me?"

"...Yes."

"You don't have to be. I'm not upset at you.

"You've struck me."

Vader flinched, "It was wrong of me to do so. I...want to apologize for hitting you."

"...So what now?"

Vader sighed. "We got back to our normal routine, and we also prepare for a baby."

"I've never been pregnant before. I don't know if I'll be able to behave the way you expect outside your private rooms."

"Doesn't matter. I… have done some reflecting on my actions in your absence, and now it seems I have a bit more to do."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "How so?" he hesitated, "Is...Anakin still in there?"

Vader sighed lightly. "I don't have an answer for that right now. But I do apologize for striking you. It wasn't right of me to do so, and I realized that soon after you left my room that morning."

The omega shivered and nodded, "I hope he is."

"I can give you this: I know what I did was wrong, and I've tried to prove to you in the past that I'm not a monster. I know you probably don't care that much, but know that I'm trying to make you see that I'm not who you think I am."

"Nothing can make things go back to how they were, and neither of us will be the same."

Vader nodded, letting silence fall between them once more.

"I know you said you didn't want me seeing my kids," he said after a bit. "Does that stand the same for this one?"

"I belong to you. I can't really make that choice. This baby will be here and know you, but I will not let you hurt them."

"I'm not going to hurt them. They'd be just a baby. I wouldn't hurt a baby."

Obi-Wan glared at him, his thoughts clear. _Younglings_.

The Sith sighed. "That was different, Obi-Wan…"

"How was it different? They were scared, innocent younglings who had _trusted_ you."

"The Jedi were evil. They had to be stopped. My children are not Jedi and never will be. That's how it's different."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Flawed, not evil, and certainly not the younglings." he stood up and moved out of the cockpit, "Am I also evil in your twisted view?" he asked before leaving.

"You're not a Jedi anymore," Vader called after him. "That view I have doesn't apply to you."

"I'll always be a Jedi at heart."

 

* * *

 

It wasn't a good day. Starting off with late-term morning sickness that had Obi-Wan leaping from his nest and rushing to the refresher only to be too late and making a mess all over the floor and his hand as he tried to hold it in. That lead to his morning shower as a cleaning droid took care of the mess on the carpet near the refresher door, his rounded body knocking bottles from their shelf when he turned around. Bending down to pick them back up was a chore of it's own, and finally he gave up and just lay in the tub, letting the water rain down on him as he lathered and tried rinsing his hair. It took forever before it felt like all the shampoo was out, and then he had to struggle to get himself back up and out. By the time he had, he just wanted to curl back up in his nest and skip the rest of the day. But instead, he dressed and allowed Vader to drag him out of their apartment and away from his simple comforts to instead play his part as Vader's trophy mate.

The whole thing had quickly soured his mood, and the lunch meeting Vader was dragging him to only made him grumpier.

Sidious; the dark Emperor Palpatine himself sat at the head of the table, Vader at his right-hand side, Obi-Wan next to him, and the Emperor's guards lining the walls.

Sidious and Vader talked battle plans and worlds that refused to bow to the Empire. It was rather boring discussion, even if the topic had been relatively the same as during the Clone Wars. Not once was Obi-Wan brought into the conversation. He was there simply for eye candy and moral support that wasn't really needed. But Vader had insisted that Obi-Wan joined him. He had started to become more possessive of the pregnant omega, an instinct that only seemed to grow as the days went by. Truly, Obi-Wan wondered when he would be forced to remake his nest in Vader's own bedroom.

The Omega sighed, picking around the food on his plate. The pregnancy had made him a rather picky eater, and nothing served was to any of his current cravings. He wondered if Vader would allow a detour to Dex's Diner for something greasy at some point during their day, because the salad dish that he had been given was far from what he wanted.

Vader noticed Obi-Wan picking at his food, taking pause from the conversation to direct his attention to his mate. "Are you wanting something else to eat?"

"Dex's" Obi-Wan muttered.

Vader nodded. "We can go there when we're done here. I'm guessing this salad isn't doing it for you."

"It isn't even a very well crafted salad. I'd think that the chef serving the Emperor would at least know how to make a decent one. This is just wilted leaves tossed together." the omega stated frankly.

"Well when you get food from someone who probably doesn't like you, the quality might not be so great." Vader shrugged, picking at his own salad.

"Wouldn't that get them killed? Or is that fate only for the peacekeepers of the galaxy?" Obi-Wan huffed, watching Palpatine out the corner of his eye.

Vader sighed as he looked at Sidious. "Yes, that would get them killed."

"Lord Vader, I would suggest that if you cannot teach your omega pet his place that you leave him locked up out of sight." Palpatine growled.

Vader gave Palpatine a displeased look. "Am I not able to speak freely with my mate?"

"You are, but he lacks respect. Frankly, you should have killed him once you got your hands on him—he's a Jedi."

"He is my mate. I will not kill him just because you don't like him."

"He wasn't always. You should have killed him before mating him. You grow too attached, Apprentice. You are only setting yourself up for more pain. He _will_ betray you."

"He doesn't show any signs of betraying me any time soon. He lives."

"He's carrying. Pregnant omegas are nothing but needy and clingy to whomever they see as their mate. Once the nine months are over, his plotting will continue. Omegas are untrustworthy emotional messes only good for _one_ thing—and this one is a dangerous one as the Jedi made him think he could stand equal to an _alpha_."

Vader growled. "He's still my mate. I would still do anything to make sure that he is safe during his pregnancy."

"Kenobi is a thr—"

"Only to _your_ wishes." Obi-Wan interrupted, "You didn't want Anakin to ever be happy. You planned for him to live out his life in pain and loneliness so that his only loyalties were to you. You manipulate. I'm pretty sure the more you talk, the more your ass is jealous of the amount of shit your mouth spews out. You manipulated the war, you manipulated Anakin, and I wouldn't be surprised if you manipulated Senator Amidala's fate! I won't allow you to manipulate mine so easily, you half-baked laser brain!"

The already dark-feeling Force around them warped even darker, flaring with Palpatine's hot anger, though the man's expression didn't change in the slightest. It gathered around Obi-Wan's throat to clamp down so hard that the omega's soft skin indented with pressure of invisible fingers, and then he was lifted from his seat, dangling high over the table.

Obi-Wan couldn't even gasp for partial breaths, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide as spots distorted his vision and a ringing in his ears began to drown out all other sounds.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Vader growled loudly as he shoved the Emperor away as hard as he could. "You promised you wouldn't lay a hand on him, now let him go!"

The Emperor did, letting the omega fall onto the table, knocking over drinks and plates as the wrath of the Emperor turned on his apprentice, clamping down on his throat instead, "Teach your Jedi fuck-toy his place and I wouldn't have needed to do so myself, Lord Vader."

Vader made a strangled noise, but he was able to fight back some, kicking his legs out to strike the old man's face, but it was dodged.

" _Behave_ yourself, and mind your place as you teach the Jedi his." Palpatine stated, releasing Vader.

The young Sith landed on his feet and immediately turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice slightly raspy.

Obi-Wan was rubbing his neck, taking deep, painful breaths, "I think so…" he nodded after a bit.

Vader gently touched Obi-Wan's neck, examining the damage that was done. "Can you breathe okay?"

"It's...hard." he admitted, "hurts…"

"We should get you to a medical droid." Vader helped Obi-Wan to his feet.

"We aren't done here, Vader." Palpatine warned.

"Yeah, well I'm done here. My mate is hurt and needs medical attention. The continuation of our meeting can wait." Vader growled lightly as he started to pull the omega away.

"Please, he's Jedi scum. I'm the man that runs this entire galaxy. Just have a droid drag him out."

"He's not a Jedi anymore," the young Sith growled at the Emperor. "I'm taking him myself. Just kriff off, will you?"

"If you walk out that door before I've dismissed you, you will regret it."

"I don't care. Just punish me later." Vader waved his hand to dismiss the conversation.

"You wouldn't be the focus." Palpatine warned, and again the Force twisted, and Obi-Wan gasped, doubling over and holding his enlarged belly.

" _Stop_!"

" _Stop it!_ " Vader shouted as loud as he could. "He's done nothing to you! Why are you so against him?!" The Sith wrapped his arms protectively around Obi-Wan, desperate to keep him and the baby safe.

"This is about you, apprentice. You swore your loyalty to _me_. You follow _my_ orders. You gain the freedom to do as you wish only after you obey _me_."

"You expect me to be loyal to you and to a mate at the same time? You're just another alpha! I don't have to care for you."

"Come now, I know you're not that stupid, Vader. I'm your _master_ , that—" he gestured at Obi-Wan who was still whimpering and holding his stomach, "—is just a toy for you to play with in your free time. Don't get attached to it like you had the senator."

"You told me I could save her," Vader growled. "I won't make that mistake twice."

"You can't save her when you are the one to kill her."

"I didn't kill her!"

"Oh, but you did. Crushed her throat so badly she couldn't breathe. You're a _monster_ who has killed _everything_ you loved."

"It's not true!" Vader whined, looking away from the Emperor. "Not everyone I loved is dead."

"Don't." Obi-Wan wheezed, reaching out to grab Vader's arm.

Vader looked at Obi-Wan. "Don't what, Obi-Wan? I'm trying to protect you here…"

"No more putting younglings in danger. He'll have them killed." he hinted.

"What am I supposed to do? He's hurting you!"

"He's threatening our baby, Anakin!" Obi-Wan gasped out.

The room got very quiet. Obi-Wan had never been the one to speak Vader's true name since the day Order 66 was commanded. At least, he never referred to Vader as such. The name had always been used as if Anakin and Vader were different people, or spoken out of anger to push a point. It was a painful reminder of how good the past was.

Vader whimpered quietly, holding Obi-Wan closer. There was conflict in him, gold fighting over blue in his eyes, Anakin fighting to escape from Vader. Anakin desperately wanted to come out, but Vader was too strong to break alone, and thus with a sigh, Vader's eyes picked gold and painfully forced Anakin to the back of his mind once more. "I'm sorry I'm causing all this pain. You should… you should find a medical droid."

Stiffening, Obi-Wan pulled back, weakly slipping off the table and moving to the door.

"You've displeased me, Vader." Palpatine droned after Obi-Wan was gone.

"You're an ass," Vader countered. "What kind of an alpha hurts a poor omega like that?"

"What kind of _slave_ disrespects his Master like that?" the Emperor hissed, raising from his seat and approaching Vader, "You belong to me. I made you, and if you act against me one more time I will destroy you and everything you hold dear. Understand?"

Vader couldn't help but shrink at his master yelling at him, though a low growl built up in his throat. "Yes...Master."

"Good, now clean up this mess." he said, turning to leave, his guards falling into place around him.

As soon as Palpatine was gone, Vader growled loudly, very upset as he ignored the mess and ran to find Obi-Wan.

The omega was only a little ways down the corridor, leaning against a pillar, trying to catch his breath, and the Sith was able to catch up quickly, making his presence known so Obi-Wan wouldn't be startled. "Hey, I am so sorry, Obi-Wan. I just tried to protect you, I swear… I never meant for him to attack you."

"He can't know about the twins." Obi-Wan finally came out to say, "It's not just our baby on the line, but also the twins if he ever finds out Padmé did give birth. He's dangerous, and he has power."

Vader sighed and leaned in to nuzzle Obi-Wan slightly, something done out of nerves. "He won't know. I promise."

"I thought you were about to let it slip…" Obi-Wan didn't pull away as he usually did, but instead let himself lean against the— _his_ alpha.

"If I'm to be honest, the twins weren't on my mind. You were."

"You can't trust him." Obi-Wan whispered, "He'll have you killed as he's had all his other apprentices killed...as he had the Jedi killed...and anyone who dares defy his claim as ruler."

Vader sighed. "Come on. You need to get checked. Your neck is bruised…"

"So is my middle." he rubbed his baby bump where he knew a bruise was forming.

"I hope the baby hasn't been hurt." Vader shook his head, leading his mate off to find a medical droid.

"How can you do it? Even as a Sith, how could you follow that man?"

"It's a struggle. I know what I'm doing is bad, that what I am is bad. But I can't stop now. If I do, the galaxy will get a whole lot worse."

"There is always hope...a second chance to make things right… Even if the Jedi are gone forever, the galaxy could be light again."

"It would take a long time to get it back to light. I want so badly to be Anakin again, but Vader stays while the emperor is around."

"The Galaxy needs Anakin. It needs the hero without fear."

Vader cracked a small smile. "Well, the hero without fear needs his negotiator to help him come back. And I think you have helped some, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip as they moved along the corridors, "Do you trust me?"

"I do. Despite what I've done in the past, I still trust you… and I hope you can learn to trust me again."

"Then...give me back the Force so I can defend myself and our baby from further attacks. Give me that trust, and maybe I can relearn to trust you. Please."

Vader hesitated, standing still as he fought himself for the right decision. Anakin said yes, Vader said no. Whoever this man really was, he wanted what was best, and what was best was letting Obi-Wan be exposed to the Force once more.

Reaching forward, he made his decision. He removed the one thing that prevented Obi-Wan from being the proud Negotiator he once was.

With a painful gasp due to his crushed throat, Obi-Wan fell against Vader, clinging to him as, after so long, the Force returned to him, hitting him like a speeder crashing out of control. He could feel the galaxy once more. The few force bonds that hadn't been snapped by death, and his torn and frayed one to Anakin that had been surrounded in a mating bond, holding it together and preventing it from snapping. It was all overwhelming, and it took him a long moment to adjust to having that connection to the galaxy once more.

Finally, he was able to straighten up and he placed his hands on his belly, using a small amount of healing Force and feeling the tiny ball of light growing within him. Feeling the bond that was forming naturally with his baby. It brought a smile to his lips.

Vader swallowed. "How does that feel? Better now?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I can feel her...I can feel our baby girl…"

Vader blinked. "Her?"

"Her. I can tell...she's a baby girl...she's a bit distressed, but unharmed."

A small smile made its way onto Vader's lips. "Glad that she's unharmed. But still, I think it would be safe if we checked on her when we get you checked. Better to be safe than sorry."

"...Yeah…" Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb over the side of his belly as they resumed walking, his mind soon consumed with names. Names he liked, names with meanings, names with memories…

"So… names? I guess you should be the one to choose the names. I'm not worthy to name my children, not after all the things I have done." Vader sighed lightly.

"You have a say this time." Obi-Wan shrugged, "You'll be there for the birth this time...you should, at least."

"The only reason I wouldn't be there would be if I was dead, which I don't plan on being."

"....Satine, Ahsoka….Padmé." Obi-Wan suddenly uttered the three names from the past.

Vader felt like he was hit in the gut by those names. Padmé's and Ahsoka's more than Satine's, but they all hurt just the same. "Shmi," he added quietly.

"Shmi." Obi-Wan nodded, his voice soft despite the raw condition of his throat.

"You'd take that name as a suggestion?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Just because I never met your mother, Anakin, doesn't mean that I didn't know how special she was to you."

Vader inwardly cringed at Obi-Wan's use of his old name again. "Sorry, I guess I just didn't think you'd take a name suggestion from me."

"From Anakin I will always listen to suggestions. From Vader…" he shook his head, eyes closed, "I know you're in there. I've seen you trying to come back, Anakin. I'm holding onto hope for that day when you win the inner battle."

"That day may still be a long ways off. Would you wait for Anakin to come back even if it takes years?"

"As long as Anakin keeps Vader away from violent episodes." Obi-Wan looked Vader in the eye, "If you raise a hand to me or our daughter even once I'll take her and find a way to get us to safety where she can have a good life. And she will not under any circumstances be trained as a Sith."

"Even as Vader, I don't want her to become Sith. No child of mine should turn Sith." Vader sighed. "But I understand. I will control myself to the best of my ability."

"Then...there is hope for the future...as a couple, as a family...and...maybe one day the twins can be in Anakin's life as well."

"I hope that will happen one day." Vader smiled as they finally found themselves entering a medical ward that was set up in what used to be the senate building.

He wanted that future. To settle down with his mate, maybe on Naboo where he could go visit Padmé's grave...to have his new mate at his side, happy and free, his three children—and perhaps more if Obi-Wan wanted to do the pregnancy thing again—playing together in the yard outside their simple home in the grassy plains…

But that was all a future for Anakin, not Vader. If he was to get that bright future, he needed to kill Vader, and to kill Vader, he needed to kill Palpatine.

What reason was there to stay loyal to the Emperor? The man had used and manipulated him. Had turned him into a cold monster, had caused him to lose everything he once had. True, he still firmly believed that the Jedi Order's destruction had been necessary no matter what, but he wasn't a leader—not at the scale Palpatine had placed him as. To lead the 501st was one thing, but the galaxy? Talk about delusions of grandeur. No one person should have that much power, he could see that now. Palpatine was so powerful that he was able to harm a helpless, pregnant omega in front of witnesses without penalty. The republic had been flawed, but that was the government Padmé had believed in, the one she fought for. And she knew better than he the world of politics. The empire needed to fall, he could not take his place as heir to the throne, and instead, he needed to reinstate the senate...maybe put Bail in charge of overseeing all that. After all, Padmé had worked closely with the man and had trusted him. He'd been one of her allies in the senate.

As Obi-Wan had his injuries looked over and treated, as well as scans done on the baby's condition, Vader plotted out the final act he'd ever take as the Sith Lord Darth Vader.

After all, his family deserved Anakin back.

No more Jedi, no more Sith...just one family living in peace.

 

* * *

 

Leia lifted herself up onto her toes as she leaned over the edge of the bassinet to look in at the baby girl laying inside it sucking on her fingers. She wore a frilly yellow dress with a matching bow clipped into her fuzzy red hair. The baby giggled and kicked out her feet as she released her drool-covered fingers from her mouth to stretch and reach out to try and grab Leia's brown pigtails that dangled down.

Leia grinned and started making funny faces to get the baby girl to laugh.

"She likes me!" the girl finally announced, looking over at her adoptive mother and Obi-Wan, "Can I keep her? I'll name her Leia Two!"

"Well, she already has a name," Obi-Wan chuckled, "Shmi."

"And she's your Uncle Obi-Wan's baby girl. You don't want him to be sad that she's gone, do you?" Breha asked and the little girl shook her head, "And weren't you begging Daddy just last night on the holo call to let you have a jubba bird?"

The girls eyes brightened up, "They make pretty music!"

"Well, I can promise you can see and play with Shmi every time we visit, or your family comes visit us." Obi-Wan smiled.

Seemingly satisfied by that, the little girl turned back to making funny faces and noises at Shmi.

"So," Breha turned back to the tea she was sharing with Obi-Wan, watching him take a sip, "How much do you know about what's happening on Coruscant right now? I admit I was very surprised when Bail got an urgent summons, and then you showed up here shortly after."

"They are working to rebuild the Galactic Senate." Obi-Wan hummed, setting his cup down. "News seems to be traveling slow, but I know that Palpatine and his cabinet members met a rather sudden end, leaving Anakin as Emperor. But he showed no interest in ruling and has decided to rebuild the Senate. He called Bail in to assist him in doing so. Once they rebuild enough they will start holding votes for the restored position of Chancellor, back with all the restrictions that Palpatine had done away with in order to gain his power."

"Anakin? Not Vader?" Breha asked, surprised.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile, "I see more Anakin these days than I do Vader."

"And...how is that working out?"

"I won't lie," Obi-Wan sighed, "It's rough at times. We have a lot to work through, and we are getting professional help with it all, but we can see a future together. One on Naboo where we plan to move to once the Senate is back in power. A nice calm life raising our little one."

Breha bit her lip and glanced over at the two little girls across the room, "And...what of Leia? Of her twin brother?"

"Luke." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Anakin doesn't know yet. I did promise to let him meet his two children he had with Padmé eventually...once we have proper trust rebuilt between us. I'm sure that legally Anakin can and will take custody of Luke from his step-brother, but you and Bail legally adopted Leia. I'm sure he'd have a rather deep discussion with the two of you concerning Leia and I am sorry to put you through that. But this is Anakin, not Vader. Hopefully he'll see reason, that she knows you and Bail as her parents, and that she has a happy, loving home here. Maybe a shared custody can be arranged where Leia comes to live with us a few times a year." he leaned forward again, taking her hand in his for comfort.

Breha sighed and nodded, her gaze glued on her daughter, "As long as she isn't ripped from our arms...we were unable to have our own child, and Leia has been the answer to our prayers. She is the future of our Noble house…"

"I will do everything I can to help make it the easiest on everyone as possible, when the time comes."

Breha smiled, her lips quirking upwards at the corners, "The Negotiator, back for one final Negotiation?"

"The most important one. One that will affect the lives of those I care greatly about." Obi-Wan nodded, "We have hope again."

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
